WFDB (Wet Fur, Dripping Blood)
by Fury Writer99
Summary: (Warning: Has nothing to do with the movie what so ever, the villages as well as some small facts are taken from it) A vampire who've been thrown out of her village. Travels on her own until she ends up in the market village Nrógân. Then tossed into turmoil after successfully getting into the group she've heard so much about. And then thrown into a place she've never heard of.
1. Dirtied Rain

**This fan-fiction doesn't really need much of a description, except that I got this idea when watching a movie about werewolfs. So I mixed in vampires into it, considering I'm a huge vampire fanatic at the moment and I don't know when it will end. This might turn into a long story, but for now I think it would be enough with three chapters. If it's a long story then I'll tell you in the third chapter once I've decided.**

**Warning: Okay, before someone starts pissing me off in the review box or among my private messages. This was really just an idea I got from watching the movie very recently, so if you don't like that this have nothing to do with the movie, then you don't have to read it. As said in the story's description, the main village from the movie where everything happens is the only thing taken, with slight changes. For example, it's not named Nrógân. I know that much, and if you've seen the movie then you should know it as well. If you're willing to give this story a read despite of this, then go ahead. But please, don't complain about the whole nothing from the movie part. I had a huge problem picking the right thing for this fan-fiction considering it's own made and the idea only came to from me watching the actual film.**

**No disclaimer needed for this, as all characters belongs to me. Names from my upcoming fan-fiction Mahou no Sekai might show up, but this story have nothing to do with that fan-fiction what so ever. Now with that said, let the story begin.**

**Chapter 1: Dirtied rain.**

* * *

Hidden by the tall spruces in a thick forest. Dug down by the side of a mountain chain, lies a small nearly abandoned village. A girl who's dream was to fit in among normal people lived there, but was eventually thrown out after the citizens started realizing just what she and her family was involved in. The villagers call it witchcraft and conjuring, pacts made by the devil that this family follows. But in truth, it's but a curse on a girl that was put on her as new born, and her family lives under that curse. They've come to realize that a small sacrifice has to be given at the rise of the moon, and that the curse will never end. In the village she was born in, there was but one boy whom trusted her despite of what she was. A being that could no longer live like a normal person. Couldn't sleep at night, couldn't be seen in sunlight or eat the food that humans eat. It sickened her every time food as much as touched the tip of her tongue. Her family left the village very sudden after the villagers found out what she was, and took her with them. Even the bond between a family where the youngest daughter is but a being who feeds on blood, could not be broken despite the persecution that would follow them day in and day out. However, somewhere deep down, the girl knew that the bond could never last forever, even if she wanted it to.

* * *

Date: 16/11/1422

Abandoning everything that we once had. Leaving behind the memories of hatred and sorrow over a curse that a single man put on me as a small child. My mother told me all about it the day we left the village, and made sure that the story would end up deep in my memory. She wanted me to know that no matter what people said about me, I'd keep my head held high, knowing that it's not my fault that this is happening. Though I wish she would've told me sooner, so that I could be more prepared on what the people would think of me.

During my time in that village, I only got one or two really good friends that I could trust no matter what. Turns out that one of them couldn't be trusted in the end. At the night of the latest full moon, he pulled me into the old farm house outside the village and then robbed me of everything I had on me. Including my virginity. I hated him with all the feelings I could show after that, and glared at him from afar or attempted to hurt him when I got close to him. The other boy was someone who protected me against the looks of the people, even when they found out what I was. He promised that when he found me in my new home, he would take me away so that we could live together. I doubt that his promise was something he'd keep, as I've doubted on that word after what my so called friend did to me in the farm house. Is there really something as strong as "trust"? Or is it just a belief that you won't be betrayed, without knowing if it'll be true or not? I've asked myself that question since the day we left, and even now I still wonder and question myself on what "trust" means. That's why I never expected more than one person to abandon me when I needed support the most.

* * *

August/11/1423

For soon a year, I've lived off of hunting and surviving under shelters and caves during day time. I've been walking on my own two feet every since that day when I woke up, and nobody was next to me. I guess that even they couldn't survive living with someone who thrived for their blood daily, and who would do anything in order to get more of it. That one boy in my hometown knew exactly how I felt, and stood up for me no matter the consequences. I've been wanting to find back to my hometown all since they left me, and I've struggled to find food every day so that I could see him. To start over again, and try to live a normal life like I used to do. With him and my family. I used to have dreams about my family before we had to run away from the village, but those dreams have started to change. Blood is slowly filling my dreams, and wounds have started to appear on my body that I didn't have the day before. The latest wound I woke up with was a long scratch mark, seeming to be from some sort of claw. I don't know why these things are happening to me any longer, all I know is that I'm not alone in these woods any longer. I've always kept a map with me and a compass, so lately I've tried to get to the market village, Nrógân in the Añúil district. The whole world have gotten divided recently for reasons that I have yet to understand. There are rumors of beings who are being casted in the mud for their race just like I was, but they're not the kind of being I am. These beings hunt to expand their race at night when the full moon rises, but all since the beginning of July. The moon never descends. The nights never ends. The air becomes thicker. The ground filled with fog. I get the feeling that something within these woods is after me, trying to hunt me down for the creature I am. Their form is that of a being that hunts for a prey every night, and that never abandons their herd.

Their growling sounds and their smell of wet fur after a rainy day. It's never over until the beasts join in the hunt for blood. And once they have, even the hunt for blood will turn into a threat for mankind, as they're our greatest choice to feed on.

* * *

August/14/1423

The main bar in the village was packed with people for their plan to take down a werewolf that had been ravaging in their town for the past generations, and nothing they've done so far have been working efficiently. I only sat on a fence up on the second floor balcony and gazed out the window while listening to their complains downstairs. A werewolf specialist were to arrive in town tomorrow around noon, but the people had different plans. In the distance, around the entrance, I could spot someone wearing a black coat slowly going inside the village. I hurried down from the second floor and quickly went past the people and got outside. Once outside though, I slightly looked over my shoulders, noticing the others' looks on me as I kept going towards the person at the entrance.  
" Ho-i! Daijobu!?" I noticed quickly that the question didn't need an answer and hurried up to the person before he or she collapsed. Close by the person I noticed how delicate and pale her skin seemed to be, and her long and thick black hair slightly gave of light when the moon light touched it. There was this strange smell coming from her, that reminded me a lot of an old forest I've been told to stay away from ever since I was very little. For as long as I can remember, I've always lived here in Nrógân. But parts of my childhood are kept hidden within my memories, and they're making me feel that I'm not really born in this village. And there's something about this girl that makes my head go into deep thoughts.

" W…who…are you?" She quietly asked, her pitch black eyes slightly focusing on me while trying to keep themselves up. Her voice carried such pain and sorrow, fear and anger on me, and trust me, I've never felt like this ever before. It was like something inside me lightened because of her voice. It was a voice that told me that the world out there is big and dangerous at times, but the people in it are kind to each other…mostly.  
" You don't have to worry…you can trust me…I promise…I'm Ôrdoí…and you?" To be perfectly honest with myself, I don't really believe in such a thing as trust. It's just a feeling of belief that you won't be betrayed by someone, but people just like to call it trust because it makes it easier to use. I could tell on her that she must think the same as me about the word 'trust'. She just looked away from me and then put her hand on her stomach, standing up like her recent exhaustion was nothing at all. She slowly walked towards the inn at the other side of the village, but then stopped and looked back at me.

" I'm not going to say my name out here where there are people who can hear us…follow me into my room and I'll tell you there…and…thanks for helping me…I appreciate it" I've never seen someone like her before. She stands out like crazy, wearing that black coat and she have that black hair and those black eyes. There's just no way someone won't think she's a part of a demon or something of the kind, but really who believes in demons anyway. That is, nobody except for me, and her I guess. I nodded and then hurried up to her, starting to tell her about the village she was in and it's history. We ended up never really going to the inn, and instead we headed towards the backside of the village, behind the warehouse.  
" Thanks for telling me about the village Ôrdoí, but…I'm not staying here too long…I just to refill on some equipment…arrows for example…and new clothes I guess…I've heard this village is meant for marketing so…I figured, you know…" I know what they call this feeling I have. It can't possibly be right though, I pretty much just met her. She quickly snapped up how distant I seemed, and then leaned closer to me. Before I knew it she had trapped me against the wall, with her leaning dangerously close to me, her eyes crimson red and filled with hunger.

" I just…can't hold myself back any longer…please you have to understand, I've never been liked because of this…but I only eat at night, and I hide myself from the sunlight…I usually sleep at day as well, if I so have to…please try to not scream, but…I need you blood…" She leaned closer to my throat and slowly pushed in two sharp objects that I suspected was her vampire teeth. It didn't take long before I couldn't feel the wind against my face, or the heat of her body. Every feeling inside of me vanished in that one moment.

* * *

Werewolfs ravages the villages were people still try to live in peace, and they hunt for the ones who are capable of understanding them. A single girl was thrown out of the village she was born in and lost all she had. Her family first followed her, but then left her to live on her own. Because of it, she ended up hunting for animals in order to survive by drinking their blood. Now, when reaching the market village Nrógân in the Añúil district, she've met a boy whom seems to know her from before. Even though that is only what he himself believe, their greeting was perhaps fate after all. But what'll happen to them after the bond created through the blood of a different human being that have different blood taste than her parents, is left to see.

* * *

**This chapter was probably short, and really this story have nothing to with Mahou no Sekai or anything like that. Not to mention that the characters here are 100% my own, and that's why no disclaimer was needed. Trust me, I really felt like this story went good in the beginning and continued with that. I'd like to know your opinion if this sort of writing worked, with switching between one P.o.V to another in the chapter and then somehow combine them. Also, let me know if the whole narration thing worked out or not.**

**See you all in chapter 2, that will be out as soon as possible.**


	2. Double crossed beings in the dark

**I thought I wouldn't do an actual continuation on this story, but it seems that someone really wanted it. So I'm bringing to those few who wanted it, five whole chapters more. This story is completely fan-based and all characters mentioned belongs to me. The village Nrógân (daggerhorn, like it's named in the movie) as well as nearby mountains to the village is all that's taken from the movie. A strange language is also bound to show up in chapter five and six. It won't be explained yet, so I'll leave it to you readers to try to understand the language. If you think about the situation, then it won't be so hard to tfigure it out I think. One of the lines are translated among these chapters. So considering this is my own I see no need to having an A/N in other chapters, until a lot more of that language start to show up. Just so you know though, all the words mentioned will be translated during the course of the story. With that said, enjoy this chapter and the other four that came up (almost) at the same time as this.**

* * *

Sónji's P.o.V

I don't quite understand what is with him, compared to under humans I've met. Despite of what I did to him, he doesn't seem to hate me or fear me. Instead he've been trying to keep my secret from the others in the village like I wanted him to, but I can't understand why. For several hours after I fed on his blood he've done nothing but kept quiet about it, and when people asked him about the wound on his neck he've just said it was nothing. I really hate doing things like that, but I just couldn't hold myself back any longer when I did it. He must hate me, but he just doesn't want to show it to me. I slightly glanced at him through my hair but then completely hid myself again. I couldn't see a thing, and all I could hear was footsteps coming closer and the sound of the bed I was in slightly creaking.

" You're not asleep right…?" He asked the question very silently, like he was trying to make sure that I would be asleep. "…I guess you are…" He continued after he didn't get any response from me. I could hear how the bed kept creaking, and his breath came closer to my own. I could tell what he was going to do, just from his breath getting closer to him. The sound of his fact pace heart beat kept running through my head and filled me with his new emotions, even though I couldn't see how he could feel this way for someone he'd barley just met. Instead of doing what I thought he was about to do he instead shook my body so that I would wake up, even though I was never really asleep.

" What? What is it!?" I didn't hesitate to sit straight up in the bed, but completely froze when I saw the people standing at the door. " Who are they?" I continued, but didn't get any response from the boy sitting at the edge of my bed. He stood up and offered me a hand to help me up, but I only looked at him with a pleading look before he told everyone to wait outside for me.

" I want answers, now!" I said once the others had left. " What's going on here? Why am I being woken up like this, and why the hell are you in my room!?" I honestly don't know what to think about this. After what happened, I was given a room in the Inn, but had to walk past many people while trying to hide tracks of blood near my lips. What would people think if they saw blood close to my lips, as well as two holes near his neck while we were walking towards the Inn? I didn't even bother thinking about what they'd said, and thus hid my face entirely behind the hood of the coat. There was this strange feeling about this boy that pulled me towards him, and yet I couldn't understand what this feeling was. It wasn't a strong feeling of wanting to protect or embrace that was running through me, I could tell that much. However there was this feeling, -possibly desire- a feeling that I couldn't get rid of. Every now and then I'd accidentally end up staring right at the point where I bit him, and wondered if what I did was okay. I started to think what would happen if someone else were to do the same to him, and I wanted to know what he'd think if that happen. Thoughts like these crossed my minds several times yesterday before I'd tried my best to sleep. I'd probably only gotten about an hour of sleep, though…as us vampires aren't used to sleeping for long periods, and especially not at night.

" They want to speak to you…about last night…but you don't have to worry about it! They don't mind at all, I promise!" So, someone actually already knew what I was. " They made me promised that I'd bring you down to the bar, so they could talk with you about our situation…" I'd heard about which problems this village had during my time traveling on my own. But I think that even if I'd know about it, it would be best for me to hear it from them instead. They've been dealing with one and the same problem for as long as I can remember…and my parents still remember it as well. Almost three generations ago, a sort of war broke out in Añúil, and the battle was fittingly named "The morphing man". The cause of this struggle that've been continuing in this market village all since my parents were born…is a werewolf herd. Most likely the ones that were after me in the woods. People cursed just like me, most likely at the time of a soon to be red moon. The one time every thirteenth year when the largest planet in our solar system lies behind our moon, Fluín. It might be considered as a silly name for the moon yes, but it's the truth despite that. Anyway, together with the light of the sun against the moon and the large planet behind it, the moon would appear as red for us around these parts. during three days, the moon will remain red, and new werewolfs can be born. However, no werewolf had been killed before, thus the herd dwelling and lurking in the shadows around the forest parts have started to exist.

The road down to the bar planted a pain deep in my memory, but I could not tell what was causing it. It could be the thick foggy air around the village that was simply heaving down my head, along with my thoughts and memories. Something deep within me told me that I should know what was causing it, but I couldn't figure out what it was. The only light that could be seen in the entire village was that one bar that we were heading to now…and that made me assume that we would get company as soon as we got in there.

" Out on a stroll at a time like this…my child, you know that's against the curfew, don't you?…On a night such as this…I hardly believe that a proper manner is to disobey that which have been decided for this most peculiar little town…don't you agree?" I could try for years to find out what he meant by that, and yet I'd probably never get somewhere. Who was he to begin with? I haven't seen him in town since I got here, and his cloak only showed that he probably just got here as well. There was this strange sensation about him that raised every inch of hair on my body, and that wasn't helped when Ôrdoi took a step in front of me and was…protecting me. Nande? I barley know anything about him, except the fact that he's a craftsman in this town…and he know nothing about me whatsoever, except that I'm a vampire. What was so special about the person in front of me that I wasn't allowed to be seen in the open in front of him? For a moment, the light from the moon glowed right at him…and what I saw behind that hood of his wasn't what I was expecting. One of his eyes were just like mine…red. But it was his other eye that worried me…it was just like that of a wolfs. A sickening feeling started to bubble up inside of me, and ate me empty on energy the longer we were standing there just looking at him. My head started to pound, and it almost felt like it could split open due to the pressure. My breath became rapid and ragged due to a dry throat, and my heart was picking up the pace. I have no memory of my past.

The man in front of us showed a slight smirk under his hood. His teeth giving of a faint light when the moon light hit them. but there was something worse about it. His breath was giving off a horrible smell of decaying corpse and rotten flesh. I've already became sure of what he is as of now, but I'm not sure yet if I want to accept that fact, so without another word I hurried into the bar, Ôrdoi quickly following me. I couldn't believe how the situation was inside the bar either. People were arguing against each other -most likely about the werewolf problem- and some were trying to just take it easy in there. Though mysteriously they all went silent as soon as the door gave off a creaking sound, followed by the sound of heavy boots stepping closer to us two by the entrance. There was a foul smell coming from him, but it was nothing like the smell the other person had. When turning around, I could see his face more clearly, but not his eyes or hair. His eyes were covered by black tinted sunglasses. Why would someone even consider wearing sunglasses in August? I mean it hardly looks like a suitable way of hiding your eyes. Everyone would just think you're stupid if you came in somewhere with sunglasses with as thick tint as these. His hair was dusty grey, by what I could see from what wasn't covered by the black hat he was wearing.

" This place have never been more worked up with curses and daggers before…you do realize that the problem isn't easily solved in a situation such as this, do you? Where is the mayor of this village?…" No answer. So he continued. " Oh I see…the mayor has already fallen to the curse of anger that continues to threaten you…have you not come to your senses yet!? This was why you summoned me here, correct? To find the bastard who started all this…or am I wrong?" Not a word came from the people within the walls of the bar, and I could see their scared expressions. It wasn't that they had a problem. What they were worried over was who the werewolf pack would take next, and in that case…how could they take advantage over the situation so that they can destroy the werewolfs once and for all when they had the chance. It was but their simple wish of getting it over with that was making this bar so silent. Something had to be said, or they wouldn't even believe that they'd be able to do this.

" can I…have an opinion in this?" I silently asked the person behind me. When looking at him, I could feel how he was looking at me as well. he nodded before showing with his hand that it was my turn to speak up.

" I know that I'm new in this village, and have only been here for a short time. but I can clearly see on you that you want to find the right opportunity to wipe out the person that's causing all your troubles" I couldn't believe the looks they were giving me. " This isn't just some ordinary problem. Sooner or later you're going to understand that someone here is not telling you the entire truth…no, they're hiding behind it. Letting you believe that this problem lies outside the village. And yes it's true that the werewolfs are gathering in the forest outside the village…but the problem isn't coming from there! you want to make sure that those people pay for what they've done, right!? Then don't just sit here and try to talk it over, 'cause it won't end by doing that! Being the one creature that's an archenemy to the werewolfs, I can understand if you sooner or later starts to blame me if this gets worse. But others here already know how to take care of this, and might have been working on it in secret…people who aren't, listening at this conversation perhaps" Their looks immediately got stuck at the one person who's clothes looked slightly tattered, and I quickly noticed that he was holding in something. I couldn't tell if it was something that he held dear, or if it was of religious purpose, like a medallion of sorts that was connected to someone that he was praying to. He seemed to be in a slight pain after something, and the wounds delivered on his shirt as well as his torso, showed that the beast he fought against was of wolf-like structure. The person who'd first started talking to us all in the bar had taken a seat next to someone who quickly had greeted him and seemed like she knew him. I couldn't really tell what it was they were talking about…but I noticed that a small object was exchanged between the two and then the girl sneaked out of the bar. So while the others continued talking, and taking Órdoi's attention, I followed after her.

The air in the village had gotten thicker than it was before, and no signs of the person who was standing by the bar entrance was seen. Not even footprints, which I found highly unusual. The footprints from the girl was perfectly printed into the slightly muddy ground after freshly fallen rain. There was no mistaking on it that something happened along the way this girl was taken, for her footprints changed into more beast like ones. I became slightly unsure if I should've followed her or not in the end, but my mind had the upper hand and led me towards where the footprints ended. Right in front of the church, where now slight marks of something burnt was seen. Whoever it was that had been here just no, couldn't enter the church due to holy mark. As long as the ground was considered holy, beings that seek the pain of others are banned from it, even if the curse put on them wasn't their choice. Even if they didn't deserve it…just like I did.

" Hey!" I could hear from behind myself. " Why did you leave all of a sudden? Oh, yeah…I have a quick question for you that you have yet to answer me…what's your name?" The fear of the name I was given arose to the surface from within my body. My body getting shaky and my breath following the same rhythm as my fast pounding heart. I probably spotted the fear in me a long time ago, when I first said that I'd tell him my name at the Inn. but even then I just couldn't bring myself to tell him about what I'd gone through, and what I had to sacrifice in order to get to this more peaceful village. I didn't hesitate on doing what I first planned on doing, and ran after the footprints. As fast as I could, as long as I could get away from Ôrdoi for even a moment of time for me to gather my thoughts. All that which I went through, isn't something I just want to rely on someone else, when I don't even know if I can trust those in this village. So what if vampires aren't their biggest threat at the moment. Sooner or later they'll be thinking just like everybody else, and they'll hate me for who I am and what I've done to one of their fellow villagers. I hate the human race for having to attempt to kill those who are just like me…different from the ones who call themselves human. But they're nowhere near human…they're nothing but monsters. They don't even consider our feelings before they attack! I hate them more than I hate my own family, and that should say a lot.

Walking around in the dawn after night, had never felt this good before. I've always feared the dawn due to some minimum sun problems in my body, but it seems like nothing to me when I'm at this particular spot. I'd fallen asleep against wooden wall at the far north end of the village behind the shed. The rays of the sun sparkled against the surface of the wet ground, and revealed some red areas of water that was slightly sparkling as well. The water soon gave way and sinked into the ground…leaving a stone hatch open for me to see. I don't know what I'd expect to find in there, but I didn't want to leave it either if it had something to do with the trail of blood in the water. The hatch was of perfectly carved slab, with a pattern of three claw marks drawn over it, with a symbol in the center of those three lines. Attempting to lift the slab away from its placed turned out to be more difficult than it should've been, but eventually it gave in and let go of an awful reek of blood and rotten flesh. But to me, the smell of blood is an entertainment to still my hunger, as it is now a part of me as well as my soul. My hunger slowly grew as I slowly descended the wooden ladder placed against the wall beneath the slab…leading me to a dark abyss below. I've heard of a small group that defends villages world wide, who were -according to the rumor- gathering in a cave like area beneath the Análgar mountains. Could they be hiding here? In this market village of Nrógân? I've heard the group calling themselves the Volángiere is a pack of most utterly skilled warriors who doesn't let the night take away their training or duty. If they have to they'll wander for days without any rest, and they'll still be on their most skilled sense of presence. But these things are only rumors that I heard in a village I stayed in for a night of good rest. People there weren't exactly all happy when they saw what I did while trying to sneak into the one place that slaughtered pigs for their meat. I'd snuck in there and took some plastic bags of pig blood with me. They were almost on to me when I tried to exit the village, but they never caught up to me.

As I ventured deeper into the underground cave, I soon began to hear voices coming from the depths of this underground base. In what seemed to be a center, a large gathering seemed to had taken place just mere moments before I got here. There was something weird about this room…something that…smelled familiar…due to over sensitive hearing and scent functions in my body, I'm able to detect things that I've either heard or smelled before…and directly synchronize it with a voice or smell of someone's blood. However this, was different. There was something extremely odd about this smell of blood that snuck its way up my nostrils. There was this smell of familiarity that rushed into me, but there were more than just one smell. Several smells of blood, all mostly the same to the other. It was the most utterly peculiar smell that I hadn't felt anytime before, reeking from stained spots of blood around a certain point in what seemed to be the gathering point of several people. The stained marks gave away a trace that led me towards a room nearby. But in that room, was a person I had never expected to find in a place like this. On his back was the symbol that the guy who stepped into the bar behind us was wearing on his back. It was shaped like a wolf head, staring at its own tail. It had strange marks like flames all over its body, and that image was printed on top of a pentagram. A devils mark.

Both him and the guy from the bar was there…but why would he be in a group such as this? He seemed nothing like the kind of guy who would be in a group designed for great warriors. But I guess I wouldn't had been able to tell for sure when I'd just talked to him for a few couples of hours in my entire life. It's not like I'd be able to control him and tell him to stop doing what he's doing now, mostly considering that this seems like something that he want to do. Protect the people of the world and bring up the order. But why the mark? What does it mean?

" Looks like we have an eavesdropper here…Yoteru-san! Anybody you know?" Yoteru? As in…the wolf raid Yoteru?

" Sónji mildóm Îrmad…yes…I know your name…and its meaning as well…I just figured that I'd want to hear the name from your mouth, and see if I was wrong or not…well then, Sónji…I, Ôrdoi Moudúr Yoteru…welcome you…daughter of the first vampire race…to the "wolf gate"…or as it would be said in the language of old…Volángiere"

The blood of a being so fearless and harsh.

So strong yet so incredibly kind.

Protecting mankind, while also being its enemy.

This world defies the meaning of justice and freedom.

Those who are found guilty, are tormented…

And those who obey the law to the smallest detail…

Are no better than the filthy people who made the law.

If someone breaks the law…you can only pray to god that you get some bit of the mercy that is left in this world…and you'd let the people know that this world have a second chance. 'Cause I know it does…and I'm going to see to it that it gets that chance.

* * *

**Hope this chapter made it up for those who've been waiting for a new chapter. It's a bit longer than the first chapter, mostly because I've been writing by the side for a long time now. So I'm at the start of chapter four at the moment. And all the way to chapter 3 will have been posted.**


	3. A group of warriors

Chapter 2: Volángiere

(Those dying by sacrificing their fallen lives)

Would someone simply believe what was here? A group that was long thought to be gone from the history for a long…long time. Could it really be that the group exists? And that it lives on by passing on the rod of all truths? I didn't at first…but now…things are different.

* * *

Friday/8/20/1423

It didn't take long time before I could convince them that I didn't mean any harm, and thus I offered myself to help them with the wounds that they must've gotten from the latest fight they had. Taking turns, I slowly healed them one at a time with different incantations that I put in small objects that I placed inside the wounds. One such pill, healed most of their wounds pretty quickly…but it was probably the little special effect of the magic I've learned that caused it to be possible. The guys who were here seemed rather creepy to me at first, but they're actually really fun people. While Ôrdoi was talking with someone about plans for their next mission, I was talking to a person named Nírmou Koeshi. He loves to joke about things and tell others about his past life, and he really makes me laugh at times. Though his jokes didn't fall in to me that much right now, after he'd told me something that made me quiver in fear. He told me that this village used to be larger than it is now, and that most of the town had either been destroyed by arson, or been demolished due to its old structure. But the worst part wasn't that the place burnt down…it was that half of the population in this market as well as people from other towns were killed in that fire as well. I don't know what possibly got me into saying this…but right now I don't have much of regrets in my decision. I'd spent my fair share of time with them during the day, and had gotten to know most of them. But now that I knew where this place was, they said they wanted to hide it. But I told them that that's none of my concern. Because: I wanted to do my best to help them. I can't stand the fact that people get killed for the joy of others, and that innocent people get the blame for it instead. I Just can't control myself when I hear something like that. But I also knew, that if I were to join them…I'd have to find a solution on how to keep myself from drinking the blood of my own companions.

* * *

Sónji's P.o.V

Koeshi looked at me with questioning eyes when he noticed my absence from the talk we'd been having before, and didn't hesitate to pin me down on the couch we were in. When looking closely at his eyes, I could see the slight marks of black stripes at the corners of his corneal. The one sign that proved what he was, and that he wasn't trying to hide what he was either.

" Yuma…bring me something of rope-like structure" The man he'd asked a favor to slightly looked at me with eyes like snow. Only a faint sign of his grey colored pupils were visible in his pure white eyes. Even though it was hard to tell what he was looking at, I could feel his cold stare against me. In a flash, he was standing next to us again with a slim long rope in his hand, and tied me to the chair. How did he do that?

" Sónji…are you sure about this?…There won't be any going back if you decide to change your mind" I slowly attempted to look at him, but then looked away when I was getting close to his eye-contact. What was I getting afraid off all of a sudden? There's something about him for sure…but…I hadn't been afraid of him before this. Koeshi's hands moved alongside my back, and stop when he'd reached the far top of it. His nails grew in length and pierced my skin, sending a large sting of pain in my body, and by only that one move he activated a reflex in me that quickly knocked him away and destroyed the ropes I was bound to.

´Yabai…´ My eyes were slowly turning red…my lust for blood getting stronger by the moments that passed. There was no holding it back any longer.

" Mina…doite…" Everybody looked right at him as he moved closer to me. Pulling away a scarf that he'd been having on to hide the wound on his neck. " Eat…you need it…" No. Don't come so close to me when I'm like this…. I could drain you.

* * *

Ôrdoi's P.o.V

I should've known that this would be needed after she'd been down here for so long, and yet I never saw it coming. I guess I was just too focused on thinking why she'd want to join some group like ours. Is it because of what I heard Nírmou tell her? No matter what, she shouldn't hear the full story of what happened then just yet. I'm guessing she'd either go mad with rage, or she'd never be like herself again. She seemed hesitant in every move she made. Slowly hoping that she'd receive it, while another part told her to do everything it could in-order to keep away from doing it. Was she that scared of drinking someone's blood, when that same person quickly gave into her needs before? Needing to eat isn't something weird, even if the food she eats is the blood of people she decide to bite.

" Do you honestly think being hesitant about it will work?…I know what it is you need, so go ahead and take it before it gets worse…" She didn't listen to what I was telling her. She just stared at me from afar, and for a moment it felt like she looked right into my soul, and planned her next attack against me. I honestly don't know what's going on inside her head any longer, but can safely say that I'm not sure I want to know any longer either. Her eyes had become burning red with hunger and showed her hate for those like us humans, and pierced our bodies with only her glare. She just kept looking at me like I was a current threat to her in here, but the others didn't seem to be understanding what it was I was telling her to take before it would be too late. I'm guessing they just've never even as much as seen a vampire in normal day light, as they usually stay out of light to not burn their bodies.

" I don't wish for your injury, so stay out of my way if you want to remain with full health for upcoming battles…I don't care if you want me to get back energy from your blood 'cause it's not up to you to decide that!" She stormed out of the room with that and headed back the path she came from. Nirmou was quick to follow after her, but seemed distracted by something once he reached the outside of the tunnels. Hurrying after him, a strong smell of dried blood echoed in my nostrils and a pain started echoing within my head the longer I ran towards him.

The stone piles around the entrance to the tunnels were stained with thick layers of blood and faint strands of hair, and the smell of some sort of thick fog was put in place as a thin layer above the ground. Nirmou looked my way before crouching to the ground and placed a finger inside the poison-like fog, feeling its energy course through his veins.

" I know where this comes from. Actually, to be more exact…this specific poison only comes from one place in the world." He continued to explain how there was a cave in the mountains to the far north of the forest surrounding this village, and how somehow had moved to here in a speedy pace not long ago. Most likely in the late night had this being arrived in the town and then attacked several people, then hurried away again. Trying to have him calm down a bit after Sónji had ran away, I started to feel how the air around the village got colder. Something lurking in the depths of the forest was slowly getting towards this specific place, and was moving here from the old parts of the village that are hidden in newly grown trees.

" I take it that it's the pack of recent werewolfs in the neighborhood area that are causing this commotion, am I right?" he nodded. " In that case I suggest that we make sure that they know who's in control of these hunting grounds…and that they know it very well"

* * *

Sónji's P.o.V

I watched in fear as the others from the wolf pack came out from the opening in the ground, and how thick fur started growing past their skin, and how their body structure changed into wolf-like structure. I could faintly hear deep in my mind how they were whispering to each other through telepathic systems that I had never really witnessed before. Their name…Volángiere, means in our mother tongue: Wolf gate. Why did I not see before that they were a band of werewolfs? I should've been able to sense the difference in their blood compared to human blood. But if these people are as strong as they are said to be, it makes little sense to me. As far as I know vampires have always been known as the strongest beings known through the era of mankind, and that era have not yet ended. The one I thought must've been Ôrdoi hurried up to me after picking up my scent and then quickly asked me through telepathic thoughts to sit on his back. I didn't exactly want to disobey him in any kind of way, but I wasn't exactly that fond of riding on people's backs either so I'm in a complete loss in what to do now. I quickly thought about a decision while he kept asking me to get on his back, and then decided that right now it would be best to do as told. I still don't know that much about this village, nor its people or enemies, so following these four might be a good idea to get to know more.

´are you sure about this, Ôrdoi-kun?´ he only slightly smirked at me with pointy teeth showing and then hurried over to the other three. The four of them seemed to be talking about something that was meant to stay between only them, but if there's something I've understood, it's that I deserve to know just as much considering I'm going with them this time. They didn't mention anything to me before heading out of the village gates, but stopped once they'd gotten to a point in the woods. I could see in the distant how an open area within the forest covered the grounds of an old abandoned-looking cottage with a weak light grey smoke coming out from the chimney. The other three in the group walked past the gate to the house, while Ôrdoi had been told to keep me outside those gates.

" Tell me Ôrdoi…how come there's so much you four are choosing to not mention…?"

" I'd like to give you nothing but an answer to that, but I honestly can't tell you why right now…this needs to be taken care of at the moment…after it's done, things will become more obvious to you…as well as why the truth is hidden from you" I'd thought at first that the secret was their true form at the dark of night, and that he didn't want me to know of his true nature. Just like I would hide my true nature from him had I not been drinking his blood the first night when I got here, so I'd understand his pain if it was because of that, but I was wrong. I already know of his true nature, and he knew of mine…But perhaps it didn't have to do anything about which race he belongs to, and that it was more about this mission instead. There were so many current possibilities that I'd rather just hide from the truth instead, as it kept bugging my mind like it does right now. I've noticed that there is something strange about this group Volángiere for sure, but it seems like there's something I've missed. Other than the only one I can find at nighttime is Ôrdoi…perhaps the other three are just out chasing after people causing trouble. But it doesn't make sense that they would try to keep that hidden from me, unless there's something even deeper within that secret than I could imagine. When the other three had exited the house they were in their human form again, but this time they were carrying on a paper bag of sorts. There was something about that bag that didn't let me look through it to see what was inside, but a drop of red liquid quickly destroyed my trail of thoughts and forced me to focus on that one drop. My eyes grew red with thirst and filled with anger at the same time. That blood was taken by force.

" Sóiri-chan…you want this don't-…you…" before he had finished the sentence I was already standing come millimeters in front of him, with my left hand tightly holding the upper part of the paper bag. I glared at him and wished for him to let go of it fast enough for me to not injure him to get it.

" Wouldn't you like to give us some sort of reward? At least me who remembered that you need blood daily and came up with this idea"

* * *

Friday-Saturday/8/20-21/1423 23:00

I never would've imagined that I'd be writing in my journal at a time like this, but to tell the truth I'm happy about it. As the night sky got darker and the moons light started shining more and more on us, the four of them had gotten really tired. Well, at least three of them, while there was one of them who didn't seem bothered about it. Just like me. His distant gaze and shifting body constantly glowing in the dark as a pale white skin such as mine, and his dusty white hair that's hidden behind the hood of a coat. I know just how interested he've gotten at me, 'cause I can tell by following his gaze whenever he looks at me while talking. However it's not my own eyes that he's gazing into, but instead he's looking at my neck. I don't see how someone who always travels in the night, and gathers in the dark at day…that someone like that would be able to stay awake even now. Heck, I only stay awake during day if I really have to. Thanks to these four though I've started to do that more often than before, and I don't really know if I should be grateful for their effort on hiding my nature or not. It's quite remarkable to see them sleep against a hard and pointy mountain side and not even care about it, when I can't even handle sitting against a mountain side for too long. They must've done the same thing many times over if that's the case, and always left one to look after them at night, to guard them. I wish they wouldn't take the more girly side of mine so lightly and then think that I can't handle protecting myself, but there's not really anything I can do about their impression of me at the moment. At least not while they're, one: Sleeping, two: It's my own that they're thinking the way they are right now, so I have to show them a little bit of my true self by time.

* * *

**Yet another chapter finished editing. There's still more waiting for you readers though so keep up the reading of this story if you enjoy it. Feel free to leave a comment on how this story is created, likes/dislikes with more. I won't complain on any comments. And if reviews starts to come in more frequently then I will make sure to answer them during the chapters after chapter six**


	4. Prologue:End

Nirmou's P.o.V

" Can't you sleep either?" She quickly turned around to face me and then hit me with her elbow when I sat down next to her. I noticed that she was clutching something tightly in her hands, holding it close to her body. Her gaze was set on the ground below us, her bangs covering her eyes perfectly so they wouldn't be noticed. I could only guess that she'd grown hungry again by now, but didn't bring up the subject to her as it seemed sensitive for her to talk about that. Her eyes started moving across the field of tall slightly waving trees in the late of night and searched the ground on moving human like structures coming closer.

" I'm okay as I am right now…though I want you to tell me something, Nirmou-san…exactly who…are you? I know for a fact about the rumors of how strong you people are, as well as what you usually deal with. It makes no sense that you'd be able to handle such things had it not been for something similar to what I am…a vampire…" I'm really not sure what she expect me to answer on that question. It's not that I want to disagree with her about the rumors, 'cause most of them are most likely true…but I don't think she'd understand about our true nature unless we were to tell her so. It's not our own fault to begin with when it comes to what we currently are right now, but I'm not sure about if she should know what happened either. I'd feel bad about myself if I actually had to lie to her in order for her to understand how hard this is on us, and to tell her about it wouldn't be any better for us. Like I'd want to harm someone filled with sorrow like her, something so horrible that we've had to keep it hidden. Though I've started to notice on Ôrdoi that he probably intends to tell her about it pretty soon, most likely once we get back.

" Hey…I don't mean to be rude, but…what's that book you're holding in?" She turned to look at me for a moment, but then quickly looked away again when I stretched my hand towards her face to wipe away something I'd spotted. However…it wasn't some sort of dirt…it was…tears.

" H-Hey…what's wrong?" By saying so it resulted in her tears to show just how big of a sorrow had been resting within her. She clutched onto my shirt and buried her face in it, showing no signs of letting go or of protest when I wrapped an arm around her back and leaned a little backwards while using my other arm to keep my balance. I soon learned what Ôrdoi meant with having a harsh background printed into a mind. ''a soul once tormented and tortured ends up with the spike of pain and misery until it's unable to withstand it''. That's what he said, and the longer time we sat in this position, the more I realized what kind of torture she must've been through. But what I couldn't understand was how it connected to that book she was writing in. At least I think she was writing in it, or she could've been reading it.

" I…got this book from my mother, shortly before we separated in the woods north of these mountains…it's pages were empty when I got it…but I've started to use it as a journal to keep track on 'my new life'…that's what I decided to call it…I've ben writing down quite many things in it now, since I got it about a year ago" Listening to her slowly telling me the story of her past was rather painful. I don't usually get much of permission when it comes to understanding someone's past, but this case was clearly different. She let me in on things that contained the most tragic parts of her early childhood, as well as some happy things. One of those tragic things that I took most check over and slightly worried over…was the day she turned into a vampire.

* * *

Saturday/8/20/1423

We traveled past the mountains we rested in and headed alongside them instead. The forest was getting closer to us, as well as our goal. Telling someone about what happened to me in the past felt rather good…to let go about what happened like that was a little bit of a relief. It's still hard to forget about it…but it's good to know I'm not the only one to know about it now…however I feel like I could've left some part out of it. For example, telling him about how my family got thrown out of the village wasn't exactly pleasant for me, and I can see how it bothers him almost as much as it bothers me. I'd been given a scarf and a coat to keep myself warm during the cold breezes at night, evening and morning. But there was some other cold that started to haunt me as soon as we entered the woods. I could feel it wherever I looked, and where I tried to ignore it. it didn't matter how long time it took or how much I tried, 'cause it was still there and it was still bothering me, just not as much as it did before. During this little travel I'd learned their names as well. One of them had a really complicated name that I didn't really understand, but the others had rather simple names. Yumäign Fíng is pretty much the only one who haven't talked to me yet. There's Nirmou Koeshi, who've been talking to me mostly, possibly out of boredom. And is also the first one whom I told about my past. I just simply think that I can trust him the most…he just simply shows that he has a strong and gentle heart who cares about others more than himself. Ôrdoí Moudúr Yoteru: The person who invited me into the village Nrógân, and was the only person among these other four that I've drank blood from. I'm not really sure about the last one's name yet. I've only met him once and only talked to him once. During this travel he've said one sentence and it wasn't to me but to Ôrdoi for him to tell me. He's ignoring me, but I can't see why. It's gotten clear a long time ago that he's hiding something from me, and he wants to make sure I don't find out about it. While walking in my own thoughts, I hadn't realized that we were slowly heading into a deep tunnel at the mountain side, leading into a bigger area with clear sunlight that the coat couldn't protect me from.

* * *

Sónji's P.o.V

Tossing the coat away from my body and pulling the scarf closer to my neck I frustrated continued down the hallways after Ôrdoi and Nirmou whom'd taken the lead in the pace. However something wasn't right. The only two people who mad me nervous over their silence were just some feet behind me, and it was almost so I could feel their ice cold glares search their ways at my body. Voices were slowly getting louder from within the vicinity. However…it wasn't just a voice…it was a song. A song of great importance to the being that was singing on it. I couldn't help but to curiously walk closer and closer to the voice the song was coming from…and the closer I got the more I wanted to meet that person. I hadn't felt this excited about meeting someone in a long, long while. The others almost seemed to be struggling in catching up to me at the moment, but I honestly couldn't understand why. But soon as I started to get closer to the voice, it started to echo in my mind and made my thoughts freeze in pain. I soon found the floor getting closer to me, had it not been for someone to have caught me, I would've hit the ground pretty fast. But the headache that had appeared started growing the longer this person was holding onto me. I know him, I know I do…but then who is he?

" A girl such as yourself should know better than to step into this lair…or perhaps, you've been away from home so long that you don't even remember this place…everything will be alright now…just close your eyes and sleeeeep…" His words were said like a spell to finish me off. My mind was becoming heavy with pain and my hearing faded fast. My eyesight got blurry until I could barley notice how he looked like. 'strange…half of his eyes looks like a cat…and the other half is just like mine'

I found myself floating among the clouds, while a voice echoed around me. It was telling me: Sometimes…you can really surprise anyone you want, can't you? Perhaps being so hard on yourself isn't the best idea at hard situations. This voice was continuously echoing around me and annoying me, repeating the same words over and over again. A cold late fall wind was chilling my body and making me shiver in the outmost scared way, and didn't show any signs of stopping. My eyesight was slowly shifting color on things, and started to confuse me with which color belonged to what item in this weird place. The times sped up enough for nothing to be able to be seen what it was, and at times it felt like something wasn't right within me either. A pure white energy started to slowly grow ever stronger around my body, before everything went black. When opening my eyes again I quickly got used to the thick darkness that was in the room without lights. The room almost looked like a gathering place for several people, with one person being the one having to stand up and pay attention to all the others. However something was strange…the air was thin in this place, and the light that was placed on each of the chairs in the room was slowly freaking me out more and more.

* * *

Sâiígn's P.o.V

" It would seem that the spell worked perfectly, didn't it?…Though I want you to tell me something Sâiígn…how do you know this girl so much that you were carrying her over here so tight? You seemed like you'd do anything to keep her to yourself"

" It's quite simple boss…she's my sister…"

" Is she now! Now THAT's something…" Which each footstep he took, my heart started pounding faster. With every movement with his arms he did…my head ached in pain. Moving closer to her. Taking her from me.

" Don't you dare do anything to her!" My protest quickly knocked away. My arms looked behind my back by others.

" It'll be better for everyone if she's sent to a different place…she'll get back, trust me. I know she will. For now, we need to get our hands on those she brought with her" He placed the gem on her forehead like he'd done to many others many times before. Just like those people he was ready to take her away from me, and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

" If it's what you want…then I'll see it done"

His smirk, unforgettable. his shifted eyes, like none other. his accent, unrecognizable. His body structure, like that of an animal. Faint hair on his hands and feet. Sharp teeth for blood and preys.

A final look at my sisters smile before her body started to faint away from this place and rebuild itself somewhere else was all I needed to know exactly what I was supposed to do her. I'll be ready for anything that comes in my way, and I'll make those who try to oppose me realize that they're wrong in trusting this guy.

* * *

**That's chapter four done. Two more left before the chapters will take a long time to finish. But when they show up, it's always two chapters that shows up, just so you know. I also realize that this chapter was a little shorter than the past chapters, but these four first chapters are after all just the prologue. The next chapter is the start of the real story, and I'll hope you'll enjoy that.**


	5. The Higum country

**Warning! Warning!  
Unknown language takes appearance in this chapter and the next. Translation for several of these words will come up in chapter 9, which will sort of be like a studying session for several of these words. A bit of a bonus chapter**

Chapter 3: The cost all must pay.

_This world is in its bright new era. Giving birth to countries that thrive on it, and giving each place a history of its own. Añúil was but one of those countries. The countries split up in different roles of technology, and Sónji the girl who wants nothing but equality…have been sent to one of those places._

* * *

?'s P.o.V

The branches creaked under his feet when he pushed away from them. I'd never seen him this worked up before, even when it came to something like this. He'd just recently been scolded at by the high order, and furiously ran away from there, taking a shortcut through the Cílnû woods and past the Hâma mountains. The sky had already darkened when we headed out from the woods and onto the plain grass fields next to the Luîn river.

" Kóurni fo, mangui yo!" he didn't listen and continued along the fields and towards the chapel at the end of the forest close by from here. " Mangui!" I continued to plead to him. Had it not been that I knew that he understood what I meant, I would never had used that language to begin with. That language is slowly starting to die out in this country, but have remained persistent for several thousands of years. He finally slowed down once we'd reached the river and instead causally walked up the large stone tiled bridge.

" Stop following me, Fìîíg…my temper is none of your business" He may be saying that. But he still clearly said my name in that sentence, meaning he do care that I'm here. If he wouldn't care about me being here he'd just say something like 'twerp get out of my sight' or something of that style. When reaching the center of the bridge he stopped and leaned against the brick fence, staring into the ocean.

" Don't follow me, you say…it's none of my business you say…you know that's wrong, Hoor…you wouldn't actually want to lose the job you worked so hard to get do you?" For the first time in a long while of our friendship I actually spotted a slight sign of a smile on his face. Sure, I can't say that the job he choice was something completely easy. Choosing a job as a guard in the royal castle might not have been the best idea but it was up to him…I promised myself that.

" Of course I don't want to lose it…but you don't actually believe that that bastard was being considerate of my feelings do you?" That same frustrated look again. " colonel, my ass…he may have the strength, but his personality reeks of a scum who doesn't understand the rank he's in"

" And you'd be better?" I already knew what kind of comment that mark would get me, but he managed to ignore it this time. I'd heard him be angry over the colonel several times already, but I don't think I've ever seen his temperament switch this often before. It's like he felt something was missing for him to actually get angry enough. The warmth of the ocean breeze brought with it a chill like never before. The water here is known for bringing with warm winds the year around…which is why this bridge have always been an admirable rendezvous point during winter.

" It was a joke…besides…these winds are pretty weird don't you think? Also, there's a sweet smell of something else coming along with it" How could he possibly tell that? " It sweeter than anything I've ever smelled before…what could it be?" We wondered over the sudden cause of a wind that according to him carried a sweeter smell than wind usually have. The strangest thing I saw about that was how it affected, Hoor more than it affected me…but he seemed a lot more distracted by that smell now than when he was on the bridge.

" It's…the smell of…hurry!" he started to run alongside the river towards the beach further down, and as I followed him I noticed how is eyes changed along the way and how is speed got faster than I thought was possible. Soon enough the cause of the smell became visible to our sight, and it was less pleasant than I'd ever imagine. The girl we spotted was laying by the river side completely unconscious, with tattered clothes and wounds over most of her body. I didn't even want to know if she had more wounds than those that were currently visible to us, and feared how Hoor would react over this. Just as expected he was quick to stand right next to her, with eyes in a fearsome color similar to what was coming out from her wounds. Though some of it was in the normal color of blood.

" Get your way over to my house…I'll take her there and treat her wounds…you know what I'll end up doing otherwise" I knew far too well just what he meant by that, and saw no need in trying to persuade him in doing differently. So I agreed.

* * *

Sónji's P.o.V

My head was aching in pain, and my throat was too dry for me to even manage to breath properly. Their was this ringing noise constantly bumping inside my ears, during the time of when I was simply listening to someone's voice coming closer. I could feel how the soft place I'd been placed on slowly got heavier and caused my body to shrink further into the sheets of the bed I figured I was in. Opening my eyes I noticed just how close this person was to my face.

" Um…w…who…are you…?" He smirked at me, with eyes burning red. I didn't even need an explanation to understand why he had that color on his eyes, or why the combination of his black hair made it so much more obvious of the mystery he would show to be. Across his left eye was a large scar, and he had another scar across his chin, just like me.

" You're interested in my scars are you? I got something implanted into my chin when I'd almost fully become what I am today. The same being you are…though here…that's not so weird, so you're free to tell others about it…they wouldn't care. They only thing this country cares about is the good of its people, and completely leaves out the thoughts of any outside countries. Though that story can come at a later time" After finishing his sentence he reached against my hand that lay peacefully on the bed, or was more likely stuck to it. I needed to find out where I'd ended up after I past out. The air here is completely different from the air that I'm used to, and his clothing seemed much more modern in culture than mine. I soon also became aware of the person who was constantly walking around in the room nearby, fixing with something in - what I guessed would be - the kitchen. A little younger boy than the one in front of me with dark blonde hair and dark grey eyes came into the room, carrying a tray with a bowl on it. He carefully walked over to the other side of the bed and placed the tray on the night stand next to it.

" Are you okay? You almost looked like you'd be ready to pass away at any moment when we found you…" So they were the ones that found me. But where is this. I asked them that, but they just looked at me with eyes full of curiosity. Their eyes were pretty much telling me that anyone from the nearby area should know exactly where he/she is, but I guess that only goes for those that are from around here. Unless that person've read extremely much about the different nations and their different cultures.

"…You're not from around here are you?" I nodded. I couldn't lie in a situation like this. " How much do you know about the countries of this world, Frandir? That should be a good start"

" I don't really know that much about other countries…I've never really gotten the time to study about them, considering I've mostly just traveled in forests or mountains" He nodded towards the boy on the other side of the bed, who quickly pulled away the curtains for the sole window in the room. When opening the window, a breeze of warmth spiked the room and caused a completely relaxing sensation to pierce my body. It was unlike anything I'd ever felt before, that is to say that I haven't exactly felt much considering of how much I've been hiding from light and so on. I've pretty much only been awake at night time long after the moon have come out and the sun is long gone, that is to say then that I go to bed around the time the sun rises on the horizon.

" This country is one of many…you're currently in a city of the country, Higum…the largest trading country you can find in this world…you want to hear about this place, don't you? Considering you probably haven't been here before" I nodded twice this time. I hadn't been in another country for as long as I can remember, and even before my first memories of Añúil, all I know is that I abandoned my hometown after a boy who hurt me told the villagers what I was. He walked over to the door in the room and told me to follow him, and it didn't take long before I was on my feet and headed out the room after him. Once standing outside the house, the forest became as clear as the daylight for me, just like the field I must've heard this guy talk about before he sat down next to me on that bed. Just what is he anyway? He's definitely not human, it's way to obvious to tell that at least. But if he's not human, and not a Werewolf - as he wouldn't show himself in the sunlight in that case - or Vampire - for obvious reasons -…What could he be?

" This place is known as the 'Cílnû' woods…or, the 'quiet' woods if you want it that way…it's an ancient forest which haven't been seen dropping its leaves even at winter, and brings in the oceans warm wind with it. I don't think there goes one day without me noticing that…this whole country is known for how much it exports to countries like Cornâin or Fol…don't even get me started on Korhi though…you're from Añúil though, aren't you?" Why did he sound so sad when mentioning the name of my country? Was he expecting me to be from that place or was he just sad that I came from such a place? " People like you and me aren't welcome in a country like that…and definitely not if the leader in the country gets to decide more on his own. He'll completely destroy the people who even mention beings like you and me, and will do nothing to make sure that his goal succeed. Do you understand? Your country is full of people with false power…just like a place I once knew before living in these woods…"

* * *

Fìîíg's P.o.V

They say that eavesdropping is bad. But what could I've done when she obviously seemed to be in such pain just a moment ago, and now she's suddenly acting like nothing even happened. I'm not even sure I can see all the wounds that she had before…though I have to add that I don't think she've noticed the change of clothes yet either. I wonder how surprised she'll be once she notices those clothes, and judging by how her old clothes looked like in style, I'd say she'll get pretty surprised by these. I continued to stand there and listen to Hoor as he told her more and more about this place as well as it's purpose for the surrounding world, or which roads the trading marks took. But I could tell long before he was finished that he would leave out an important detail that I think she'll want to hear, even if he says no. If that's the case he's going to leave it to me once more, and he knows that I'm no good when it comes to describing just what he is. However he surprised me more than I thought he would, and actually started telling her about it.

" You want to know what I am? You're right that I'm no Vampire or Werewolf…though I'm indeed both of them as well. A Qliphoth Korangée…a being who has the senses of a vampire and the needs like one. While also having senses like a Werewolf and disguise myself as one during night. You can call me Hoor though…some people call me The devil' horns as well" Just looking at her was like magic to me. Her expression right now was beyond words, but I could sense some sort of joy within her despite of what she showed us. Listening on these two while they talk about this felt like a waste of time if you were to ask me. It's not that I'm not fascinated by their conversation, 'cause I am, but I feel like it would be better to leave them alone for now and instead find something else to do.

" Tell me, what are you doing here…instead of being at your work. And who's this girl? Until you've given me a proper answer, I'll keep her under my custody" That voice. I quickly turned around and spotted the colonel standing in front of Hoor, pulling the girl towards him.

" Who are you girl? I certainly haven't seen you with the likes of him before." In the ancient old language…why is her name of the old? Sónji Mildóm Îrmad…as in, river of blood…does her name really have to immediately point out just what she is? It's impossible to not know what she is after hearing her name, unless you don't understand the language of old of course. I could just barley hear what she said before quickly getting out of his grasp and bit his neck.

" If you really think that I'll give up just from you holding onto my arm, you'll have to regret doing that." The blood was slowly zippering out from the two puncture wounds that she'd inflicted on the colonel's neck. She seemed like she'd do anything to hide what she was, even in a city like this.

" Sónji Îrmad, just you wait. Rest assured that we'll come after you…and when we do, there will be no coming back. Neither you nor the royal army can stop what's about to happen"


	6. Lumn empire Ranagal keepers

Monday/22/8/1423 Evening: Cílnû forest: house of Hoor.

We gathered inside his house for a meeting between us three, trying to find out what we would do next. It's true that I need to get out away from here as soon as possible, before anyone else are involved in the whole ordeal. I don't want Hoor or Fìîíg to be involved in my matters anymore than they are, that is to say if I actually can get away from this place before the army comes after us. They told me the safest exit would be to go to the seaside port in the city Ghór, but I don't fully agree with them. If I were to try to run away - which I know they think I will - then the port would be the hardest place to get away from at a time like this. I don't care what Hoor or Fìîíg say to me right now, I just want to find an easy route out of this country so I can get back to Ôrdoi and Koeshi…I have to help them. They said that if it was to help me get out of here, then they'd do anything to protect me. I find it weird that they would do such a thing, considering it've only been about some hours since I first met them, but they still want to help, and I find that admirable. The winds got much stronger as soon as the sun faded on the horizon, and it didn't become a good sign to any of us considering the current situation. I don't want to abandon them like this just because I harmed the colonel of the royal army, but I don't have much of a choice. Though if we could somehow reach to his private room I could get my chance to apologize for what I did, and hope that that would solve it. When I suggested that we'd do like that instead, Hoor freaked out and almost pulled my by the hair to understand the mistake I'd be making. It should be up to me to understand if the plan would be a mistake or not, he can't tell me what's right or wrong? He doesn't have any power against me, I just met him for crying out loud…and the same goes for his companion.

* * *

Hoor's P.o.V

Can she honestly be thinking on doing something so stupid as to give herself in to the army? If she were to do that they'll probably capture her and eventually execute her for being what she is, and on top of that damaging one in the high rank.

" You have to think this through Sóiri…picking a fight with the royal army would be a complete suicide, trust me on that. It's not that I think you should run away just like that, 'cause I sort of agree that an apology is in order…but do not apologize by giving yourself in to them. You'll regret it, and you'd think the same if you were aware of the strength the army possess" Arguing against her about such a thing seems pointless to all of us in the room, but she have to understand the consequences of her words. I myself know fully well what they've done and what they are capable of doing with such destructive power. They're currently on the lookout for a weapon said to be able to pull out the magic strength of a thousand soldiers at once. A large cannon known as nothing but, Krom that was once said to have been in the possession of the kingdom residing close by to our own city, but that have a much more advanced technology than most cities. They apparently created the cannon in order to heal those spirits that are locked within magic, and that people thrive on. However there are also those who'd do anything to get their hands on the cannon for more vile purposes. That cannon might be the doom for this entire kingdom. so I don't want her to get involved in this struggle while she can still get away from it. It's not up to us to decide what she's going to do, but we don't have any reason to just sit still and watch while she commits a mistake she's not going to forget either.

" You might call it a mistake Hoor, but I don't think of it that way. Listen, I don't care what kind of strength they have. They can't outmatch the strength of a Vampire no matter how hard they try. I know that some beings can outmatch Vampires, but not humans. There's not one single living human that can outmatch our strength, and we don't even need to practice to get this strength. I'm going into that place, and there's nothing you can do to stop me from doing it."

" You certainly have some guts don't you? To actually think that something like breaking into the royal castle just to apologize to the colonel for a mistake of yours would be simple. Don't tell me I didn't warn you if we have to butt in there to save your sorry ass when you get captured. 'Cause you will get captured sooner or later" She glared at me for a long time before finally sighing and standing up. She headed towards the exit and I had to stop Fìîíg from following her out. If she wanted to get captured, that was up to her. We can't say anything if that's her decision, but we're damn right going to annoy her with 'what was it we said' once she has to be rescued. Though come to think of it, now when it's later at the day and most soldiers aren't on their stations, it'd be easier for her to get in. I quickly stood up and headed towards the exit.

" Fìîíg, contact the others if we're not back by midnight. I'm going with her…she needs someone to show her where the colonel has his room in that maze of a castle" I didn't even let him get his time to protest before I'd already hurried out the door with a coat in hand and was on my way after her. She doesn't even know where the castle is though, does she? The only way she'd know where the castle was would be if she assumed that castle would be the large tower silhouette in the distant when passing by the grass fields next to the south Cílnû entrance.. I quickly got back to the fields before she'd gets lost somewhere on the south side of the woods and just like I thought, spotted her at the other side of the bridge, looking at the large tower in the distant.

" Sóiri…lets head to the capital. From there we'll be able to reach the royal castle, where the army resides" She looked my way with eyes full of shock and happiness. She quickly got up to me and grabbed my hand before whispering something into my ear. After describing to me what she was going to do she took off towards the kingdom, and left me to follow her in my own pace behind her. I was more than ready to aid her with anything she'd want me to help her with, as long as it wouldn't put this kingdom or herself in danger.

* * *

_Flure, is city of roses. With it's center, The Clare Castle surrounded by the rose thorn maze. The city in itself is most likely the largest city in the world, being that a lot is covered by attractions for in-going tourists. Big announcements takes place there once every week, but today's announcement might not be of the best news a city could bring to its people._

* * *

Sónji's P.o.V

The townspeople had just started to gather around the central square for a weekly announcement as most had been doing every week since they moved to this city. Sure the city is large and deserves the reputation it has due to the amusement park within its south region that stretches towards the castle.

" Hoor‚ that coat you're holding in…do you mind if I borrow that?" He didn't even question why before handing it over to me. I could faintly hear in the distant what I assumed would be some sort of representative that would give out the news. We quickly passed by that area and headed into the main entrance to the thorn maze.

" I'm still not completely sure about this, Sónji…it's too dangerous at this place. During the times of the announcement, the guards are fully set on their stations until the representative returns" I only smirked at him and grabbed his hand wrist. Whispering something to him as quiet as I could before jumping up on the top of the thorn bush and dashed towards the castle. I had no time to bother about the guards, nor if I got captured. What matters was that I got into the castle and could apologize to that colonel that attempted to capture me, and then find out what's happening here. Why would a castle ground be so heavily guarded at nighttime, when most people had already gone to bed? This place clearly doesn't have much of criminals in it, and if there was some, they wouldn't even dare to set their foot inside the castle grounds due to this guard. Something else is going on, and I want to find out what that is.

Quickly grabbing onto the scarf around my neck, I covered most of my face with it before landing inside the second floor outer hallway. I had to find out where the throne room was, and question the king about the current situation around the castle grounds and probably in other cities as well. The castle was much bigger than I'd first expected from how it looked on the outside, but the inside was much much larger than anything I'd seen before. Guards were stationed a little everywhere, but no one seemed to be paying attention to me in any kind of way. Even though most of my face was covered and must've created suspicion, it made no sense why not a single guard within the castle walls would care about me being there. I swear, I could look around this castle forever and I still wouldn't find out where the throne room was. Starting to get into a running pace again, I dashed past the next corridor and headed into a nearby room before anyone could notice me. However even in this desolate room, I wouldn't be alone it seems.

" Who are you?" Someone asked from a desk at the corner of the room. But the person neither looked at me or asked the question again. He just sat there and continued to look at an open book that was laid out in front of him.

" I'm no one important…I'm here to talk to his majesty about the problems outside the castle…what are you reading by the way?" Why would I even consider talking to him, when I barley even have the time for that? I guess it's mostly because I couldn't understand why he would be alone in a dark and silent room like this, reading something that didn't make any sense to me. He quickly explained to me that the book he was reading was about the origins of all beings, as well as the power that source possessed. The book tells of a girl and a boy, who walks around in a place without a siluette around them. Just an endless darkness without a glint of light. The girl want to live in a place where people could co-exist and the boy wants the land to have a proper order and not only be in the position of humans. So they created an island out in the ocean to the fear south-east of a sea-chart, at the parts where man have yet to set foot.

" The island came to be known as the isle of higher orders…as it's said in this book that the island they created was one of a strong power that only a few could possess" The power he's talking about is none other than the power to control the eight elements, a magic membrane that only but a selected few can control on their own. Others, need shackles to their soul with the power to control it in order to use it…or so the texts goes. I thanked him for the quick story about the book before asking him where the throne room was and then headed out the door towards the location he had mentioned.

* * *

Hoor's P.o.V

Sneaking in from the basement entrance at the back of the castle, I started to make my way up the stairs to reach the throne room and meet with Sónji outside the doors as soon as possible. She'd be okay in there, considering her speed…but I'm still worried that something will go wrong. I have this nagging feeling that tells me that sometime very soon, she'll be found and captured by guards. Though it doesn't necessarily have to be these guards here in the castle. It can be guards that are stationed outside the city, at another city or that are out in the training fields only accessible to special rank guards. A strong energy passed by my head before it let me continue on. It was like a strong pull that just kept me on place and didn't let me go, but let go of me when it didn't find an interest within me. That energy worried me as I kept going upstairs towards the throne room and expected to find Sónji waiting for me in front of the door. However, she wasn't there when I got there. I couldn't believe that she'll already be inside the throne room, since the plan was to gather up here and head in together.

" Hoor!" The voice belonged to someone i was very familiar with, and had seen far too many times before to forget him. It wasn't the colonel…but someone even bigger in the army. Split into four groups of different squads, this kingdom takes its place as the strongest army within the nation of LAKAR I don't known about the smaller nations FLORE or Hiul, but this is the strongest army I know so far…and I've seen a lot of this nation thus far. The only real place within this nation I haven't been in yet is the fortress within the walls of the ruins on the other side of LAKAR. That place is said to be the gateway to a completely different place, with people far better than this place. However that world lies beyond the history even the brightest scientists are aware of. The walls are too steep for humans to get over, and the wall itself doesn't contain gaps that people can crawl through.

" I thought I smelled your sorry ass around these parts…what brings you to the room of his majesty at this time? You're not here to complain on the festival plans again, are you?…'Cause if you are you know there will be consequences once the festival takes place…though I have to agree with you, this really isn't the time for festivals is it?" He only smiled at me and then continued down the hallway. Passing by him in high speed was Sónji, who almost ran right into him when passing by the corner had he not sensed her and moved aside.

" How could you get here before me?" She complained when she got up to me, and didn't seem to be out of breath even in the slightest. Vampires really are shocking beings, and even I can say that, being the half Vampire half Werewolf that I am. I told her to not question it right now and headed into the throne room with her just some footsteps behind me. Intruding at the throne room at this time of the day is beyond any rules we guards are used to here. We have specific times and dates when we can enter the throne room, and we don't get those chances often, but I still want to talk with the king about many different things. One of those things being what the one in command of the attack squad told me when meeting him outside this room.

" What brings you to this throne room at this time of the day, Hoor? Your time is not now, and you should know that" I couldn't help but nod to his question and then walked up to the throne to bow in front of him. Sónji did the same, but only for a short while before directly asking her question. But it wasn't what I thought she was going to ask.

* * *

Central square plaza: meanwhile. ?'s P.o.V

"Citizens of Higum, we bring you rather tragic new this time, compared to the news we've given you at times before"

" We hope that you fully work with us when times are dire in the country…this kingdom is at the brick of war, and it is your duty as fellow citizens to protect this kingdom alongside the royal army. We won't ask everyone to join, but let the veterans that are hiding in this city step out into the light and claim the swords they once held in. Stand up and fight, for you're all worth it"

" Our kingdom! Our army! Our citizens! The scum that are trying to annihilate this kingdom are fools that believe at the words of an ignorant general without paying attention to the leaders of his country! They are strong…and they know how to fight! But we're sure as hell not going to stand on the sidewalk and watch this country get destroyed, city after city! As the capital that unites this country! As citizens of Higum! I ask you…to take the blade that shall be or has been in your hand once before, and push back the force that threatens us with their secret strength"

" !YEAH!"

The roar of the citizens cheering and agreement echoed throughout the city, and even reached my ears to it's loudest climax. How annoying, seeing people getting this excited about a speech like that…basically telling the citizens to fight like sacrifices. They expect me to be just as surprised like them by a thing like this, but they're not going to get me the same way. The citizens of this city and this country are nothing but cowards, so they'll do anything if their leaders asked them to…that's how pathetic this country can get. It's about time I let myself in for a visit inside the castle…and I don't intend to be captured along the way by their pathetic guard system at the moment. They're…far too fragile…and they have something that belongs to me.

* * *

Castle halls. Sónji's P.o.V

" There is indeed a war at the edge of our borders that's about to break out. They're taking themselves to the port city, Ghór…and intend to defeat us with an ambush. They certainly have gotten clever over time…I can remember how that empire's army contained nothing but idiots who just wanted to survive. But over time, people get stronger both within themselves and on the surface…and it's only right for them to be strong I guess. But they still don't have anything against this kingdom" I already had in mind that a war was breaking out, because the guard was far too tight for normal circumstances. I just hoped that someday, I'd be able to get back to Ôrdoi and the others…I don't want to leave them alone against a foe like that. Ugh…I'm just thinking of the same things over and over again…I need to stop worrying…they're part of the Volángiere after all…they'll be just fine…I hope. I guess I need to worry about the future of this kingdom anyway, as things have turned out now.

" With your permission your majesty…I'd like to help your troops to gain advantage in this battle. I'll need a book full of maps over this entire region though" He smiled and told me I'd find it in the public library in this city. I quickly bowed in gratefulness and then hurried out the castle, leaving Hoor in the throne room to further discuss things with the king. I'm grateful for what he've done for me during my time here, but I need to help them and then get back to Añúil as quick as I can. The best thing I can do is pass by Cornâin on my way back and relax there first. It might be better to stay there for a little while until I now for sure that I can continue home. The country I'm from lays in the center of the nation, FLORE after all, and who knows what might happen if a Vampire sets foot in other parts of the nation than her own country. It's hard to believe that the country I'm from have a lot of Vampires and Werewolfs. Sure, Vampires are on the weaker front…as they're being hunt down…but Werewolfs live a little everywhere in Añúil, and I don't think that that will change anytime soon.

The public library was surprisingly large for being in this city. No matter where I looked, there's large shelves packed with books from top to bottom. They don't expect me to actually find something containing maps of the nation in here right? This place is far too big to be able to find something in it, and I can't find that someone's in the reception either. At the center of the library there was a single round table with a round ball on a pedestal at its center. It couldn't be… I walked up to it and placed a hand on it, thinking of the type of book I was after. Just like I thought, the books in the library reacted and all kinds of books with logos like maps or books filled with maps started soaring in the air towards me. It wasn't just any type of library that I was in. It was a library filled with air links…a magic archive.

I opened the first book I saw that looked trustworthy, and found several maps of Lumn, the country that was neighbors with Higum. I've never really seen much written about pretty much anything…the only history research I've done is about my own country when I was five years old. That's all I really remember from when I was younger.

" Do you perhaps need some help young lady?…Koúrno Yog miy fu no…it's really a shocker" I turned around and noticed a person leaning against the door opening. His white hair looked just like Yumäign's hair. His eyes were pure turquoise and didn't show signs that there were any pupils. He was wearing white clothes with black marks at the edges of it, like a large robe that covered his skin. Those words he said, were of the ancient language supposed to have been forgotten. Some people apparently still stick to that language even to this day. I haven't heard that language for a very long time myself, and that is to say a long time. "To find a girl like you here" is what it pretty much meant. The language is dead, and I only learned it for a little time. Despite that it seems like I took in a lot of what I was taught during those days, despite of my memory from that time.

Perhaps this world has its bright sides anyway…

That all people don't despise Vampires so much

Hoor is a mix between Werewolf and Vampire…

I don't know if Fìîíg has his own race yet…

Something's odd with the king for sure, but that doesn't matter to me.

No matter what, I'm glad that this world isn't full of people who despise the beings different from humans.

I guess there's a reason for everything in this world…like why this country accepts Vampires like that…or why the army is so heavily on its guard like it is…

Why would an empire like Lumn want to attack Higum like this…they've never been involved in hard struggles or cruelty before…why now?

I'd find out soon enough exactly why this is happening…

* * *

**Regular chapter update will follow with two updates for every update. The update dates will differ depending on how easy it is to write the chapter. The next chapter will be one of the harder ones, as it includes a large battle. Until next time viewers and readers alike…see you in the next chapter. Also a quick question I want at least one of you to answer…do you think I should have Sónji showing up in the A/N as well?**


End file.
